5 Besos públicos 1 Privado
by Agent-014
Summary: Cinco veces que Sherlock y John se besaron en público, más una ocasión en que tuvieron su momento privado.


**1**

La primera vez que Sherlock besó a John en público fue algo así como un accidente, no del todo, pero ninguno midió las consecuencias de sus acciones, su relación era bastante nueva y aún no habían pensando que divulgarlo era algo necesario. Sucedió, a como todo en su vida, en medio de una escena del crimen, con un cadáver mutilado y la mitad de Scotland Yard en el lugar. Lestrade los había llamado y en medio de sus deducciones, Sherlock se detuvo un momento para observar a John, quién estaba un poco callado en una esquina.

-¿Qué piensas, John? Me distraes- Le reprimió el detective, acercándose a él- Piensas demasiado alto.

-Lo siento, pero mi estómago está pensando por mí- Dijo John, encogiéndose de hombros- Algunas personas necesitan comer de vez en cuando, no sé si sabías eso.

-Comer es aburrido, John- Sherlock se quejó, como si fuera un niño, haciendo un pequeño puchero y mirando por encima del hombro al cadáver- Además, aún no sé que la mató.

-Quizá se murió de hambre…- Bromeó el rubio, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa por parte del detective- No puedo dejar de pensar en la lasaña que comimos el otro día, quizá fue por la ensalada, ¿Quién le pone maní a una ensalada? Me dio alergia.

-¡Oh! Eso es… ¡Una reacción alérgica!- Dijo Sherlock de golpe, observando al cadáver como si le hubiera ofendido- No puedo creer que no lo vi antes, es tan obvio.

-¿Qué es obvio?- Preguntó Lestrade, mirándolos de brazos cruzados- ¿Algo que compartir con el grupo?

-¡Fue una reacción alérgica, esa es la causa de la muerte!- Contestó el detective con una sonrisa un poco maniática- ¡John, eres brillante!

Como si el cumplido hubiera sido poco, el detective tomó el rostro del otro en sus manos y le plantó un beso en los labios, John respondió con gusto y devolvió el beso, poniendo brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock, sin darse cuenta de que todos los miraban con la boca abierta. Anderson se había quedado sin aliento ante la escena, bastante literalmente pues parecía estar poniéndose azul, y Donovan había dejado caer los documentos que llevaba en la mano.

-Bueno, ya era hora- Dijo Lestrade cuando recuperó el habla, haciendo que los dos tortolos se separaran- ¿Hace cuanto?

-Un par de meses- Contestó John, de repente dándose de cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y sonrojándose un poco.

-Dos meses, una semana, cuatro días y veinticinco minutos- Especificó Sherlock, mirando al grupo con una sonrisa bastante orgullosa y un brazo alrededor de John- Es sorprendente que sus pequeñas mentes no lo hayan notado.

-Bueno, ustedes siempre han sido un poco… diferentes- Se defendió Lestrade pero sonrió de todas maneras- Felicidades, supongo.

* * *

**2**

La segunda vez todo es un poco caótico, unos cuantos meses han pasado desde que John y Sherlock dieron a conocer que eran una pareja, la mayoría ni siquiera se sorprende, a fin de cuentas, nada ha cambiado, las intensas miradas que se dan el uno al otro, cómo parecen leerse el pensamiento de vez en cuando y cómo John es la única persona a quién Sherlock escucha no ha cambiado. Lo que sí ha cambiado es que a veces, cuando corren detrás de criminales, lo hacen agarrados de las manos. Cuando hace frío, Sherlock se quita la bufanda y la enrolla en el cuello de John, le da un beso en la frente y la sonrisa que recibe a cambio podría iluminar Londres más que la luna llena. Lo que sí ha cambiado es que cuando uno de ellos resulta herido, el otro ya no le resta importancia, sino que se vuelven un poco locos y agresivos.

-Sherlock, ¿Qué diablos le pasó a nuestro sospechoso?- Le preguntó Lestrade, un poco molesto al ver el estado del criminal.

-Se cayó del techo, ¿No es obvio?- Le respondió Sherlock, dándole una mirada agria al sujeto.

-¿Se cayó del techo? ¿Estás seguro?- Insistió Lestrade- ¿Así porque sí? ¿Solo se cayó?

-Quizá, solo quizá, yo lo empuje un poco- Admitió el detective, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Sherlock!- Le reprimió Lestrade- ¿Por qué diablos lo empujaste? Se pudo haber muerto, ¿a quién íbamos a interrogar entonces?

-No es mi culpa, lastimó a John- Se defendió el pelinegro, mirando al criminal con asco.

-Oh, ¿Acaso estás loco?- Le pregunto Lestrade al sospechoso, cruzándose de brazos- Mira, hay maneras menos dolorosas de cometer suicidio.

El pobre tipo le dio una mirada aterrorizada a Lestrade, como si el inspector hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza de la nada, y luego miró a Sherlock, con miedo en los ojos, como si estuviera viendo al mismo Satanás en carne y hueso. Donovan se hizo presente en la escena, riéndose un poco al ser informada de la situación y llevándose al criminal, quizá un poco más ruda de lo que debiera, dejando a Sherlock solo con Lestrade en medio de un callejón vacío.

-Sherlock, lamento lo de John, pero no puedes andar empujando sospechosos de los techos, o delante de buses, no es ético- Le reprimió el inspector- Solo por esta vez, pero ponlo en una placa en tu palacio mental; es la última vez.

-Lo que sea, me aburres- Le respondió el detective, haciéndole mala cara y empezando a caminar hacia las ambulancias.

John estaba siendo atendido por los paramédicos, en sí no era nada grave, un ojo morado, labio inferior roto, el pobre criminal se había llevado una buena paliza, y después de eso lo habían empujado de un edificio, John podía decir quién había salido peor de aquel encuentro, pero sonrió al pensar que Sherlock se preocupaba por él. Hablando del demonio, una mata de rizos negros pareció materializarse de la nada, y de repente sus labios fueron envueltos por los del detective, quién parecía un poco desesperado por tener a John en sus brazos, separándose luego de unos minutos y solo porque ambos necesitaban aire.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó John, acariciando el rostro de Sherlock, mientras los paramédicos trataban de mirar a cualquier lado pero no a ellos.

-Perfecto- Contestó Sherlock, envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de John y capturando sus labios nuevamente.

* * *

**3**

La tercera vez es realmente adorable, pues, ¿quién diría que Sherlock es uno de los que celebran San Valentín? La verdad es que no, él no es uno de esos, pero según internet y los códigos sociales que tanto le gustaría ignorar de no ser por John, pareciera que uno debería hacer algo especial por su ser amado en el día de los enamorados. Es así como ambos terminaron de saco y corbata en un restaurante, rodeados de otras parejas que intercambiaban tarjetas, chocolates y flores.

-Oh Sherlock, para alguien que piensa que comer es aburrido, tienes muy buen gusto- Bromeó John, sonriendo y haciendo que las mariposas en el estómago de Sherlock revolotearan por doquier- Gracias, esto es un lindo detalle.

-No es nada, el dueño me debía un favor- Contestó Sherlock, y no mentía, había atrapado a una empleada que había envenado a su ex en el local.

-¿Hay alguien en Londres que no te deba un favor?- Preguntó John, mirándole seriamente.

-Sí- Dijo el pelinegro, tomando la mano de John sobre la mesa y besándola- Tú.

-¿Estás loco? Yo te debo más favores que nadie- Le contestó John, mirándole como si estuviera loco- Solo esta salida a cenar es un favor que te debo.

-No me debes nada, John- Le reprimió Sherlock- Todo lo que hago por ti, es porque quiero, no me debes absolutamente nada.

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó el rubio, sonriendo e inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa para que su rostro estuviese más cerca del otro- ¿Ni siquiera un beso?

-Bueno… Cuando lo pones así- Contestó Sherlock, inclinándose un poco para alcanzar a John y besándole, justo cuando el mesero se acercaba con sus ordenes y una botella de vino- Feliz San Valentín, John.

-Feliz San Valentín, Sherlock.

* * *

**4**

La cuarta vez que sucede, la pareja parece estar en medio de una batalla domestica. La mayoría de Scotland Yard trataba de ignorar las miradas enojadas que intercambiaban, o como John tenía los labios fruncidos en una línea tan fina que podría cortar, o la manera en que Sherlock parecía estar actuando especialmente cretino con todos, sin importarle un pepino si ofendía a alguien armado o no.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- Preguntó finalmente Anderson, con un aire de superioridad insoportable.

-Nada que te importe- Le escupió Sherlock- Deberías preocuparte de tus propios asuntos, por ejemplo, deberías buscar un sofá más cómodo, a fin de cuentas, no creo que tu esposa de deje dormir con ella por unas cuantas semanas más.

-Como si pudieras hablar- Le replicó John, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Sherlock enojado.

-Nuestro sofá es bastante cómodo, encuentro completamente placentero el pasar mis noches allí, además, en el sofá no tengo que aguantar tus ronquidos- Contestó el detective.

-Bueno, contigo en el sofá tengo espacio para dormir de verdad, y mis almohadas no amanecen empapadas de tu saliva- se defendió John- Además, puedo dormir a horas humanas, no como cierta persona, que parece creer que hacer experimentos a las tres de la mañana es buena idea.

-La ciencia no descansa, John. Y si igual no voy a dormir, mejor hacer algo, ¿No?- Sherlock dio un par de zancadas hasta quedar frente al rubio- Contigo moviéndose toda la noche es difícil conciliar el sueño.

-Pues es más difícil dormir cuando estás haciendo ruido con el violín, el pobre instrumente debe haber olvidado lo que es ser tocado propiamente- John encaró a Sherlock, sus narices casi tocándose- Y así tampoco tengo que sentir tus pies helados en medio de la noche, cuando decides enrollarte alrededor mío.

-Extraño dormir contigo, John- Admitió el detective, sin cambiar el tono molesto de su voz o cortar la mirada furiosa.

-Yo también, es una tortura dormir solo- Le respondió el rubio, y sin importarles mucho que todo mundo hubiese escuchado su discusión, sus labios se encontraron en un beso necesitado, furioso, manos por todos lados y poniendo al público un poco incomodo. Finalmente rompieron el beso, John mirando a Sherlock con una sonrisa traviesa- Definitivamente, te necesito en mi cama.

* * *

**5**

La quinta vez es un poco traumática, Mycroft, la señora Hudson y Lestrade no pueden despegar la vista de la escena. John está aferrado a Sherlock como si creyera que el detective se evaporaría de la nada o desaparecería, hay lágrimas en sus ojos y su cuerpo está temblando un poco, Sherlock simplemente lo abraza y le acaricia el cabello, murmurando cosas a su oído.

-Sherlock puede ser realmente impulsivo de vez en cuando- Comenta Lestrade- Debería pensar un poco más en las reacciones de los otros.

-Sí, el pobre John casi tiene un infarto cuando lo vio- Agregó la señora Hudson, mirando al par con aprecio- Yo casi tuve un infarto cuando lo vi, pobre John.

-Siempre ha sido así, pero esperaba que John fuera una buena influencia en él- Mycroft cambió la sombrilla de mano, tratando de disimular un poco lo enojado que está con Sherlock- Pero veo que hay cosas que no pueden cambiarse.

-¿Quién sabe? No creo que esto se repita- Lestrade lo sabe, Sherlock odia lastimar a John, y es obvio que esto lo ha herido profundamente.

Todos tuvieron un pequeño infarto cuando los hechos se dieron a cabo, correr detrás de un criminal peligroso es cosa de todos los días y más seguido de lo que quisieran, se encuentran en situaciones que podrían costarles la vida. Sin embargo, esta vez es distinto, porque el lugar es Baker Street, y Sherlock está en el tejado del edificio del frente, un criminal algo loco y armado lo está amenazando y el borde está cada vez más cerca. No es sorpresa que cuando John finalmente los alcanza, no duda dos veces antes de apretar el gatillo y quitarle la vida al culpable, pero la memoria del día que Sherlock "murió" está fresca en su memoria.

-Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes?- Comentó John, en medio de sus lagrimas, las cuales no consiguió retener por más que intentó, los tres meses que Sherlock estuvo "muerto" para él, fueron los tres peores meses de su vida, solo recordarlo le daba nauseas.

-Lo sé, lo siento- Contestó Sherlock, besando a John en la frente, luego en la mejilla y finalmente en los labios. Es un beso puro y tierno, lo que hace claro para los tres espectadores que lo que aquellos dos tienen es más profundo de lo que dejan ver- Lo siento tanto, John, por todo.

-No te disculpes- John lo besó nuevamente, sus manos aún temblando un poco cuando acaricia el rostro de Sherlock- Solo no lo hagas nunca más, o quizá sea yo quién te empuje del tejado.

* * *

**+1**

Son las tres de la mañana y Sherlock está tocando el violín, no haciendo ruido y sonidos molestos, sino que realmente tocando, una melodía que John no ha escuchado nunca, pero es hermosa. Es una pieza tranquila y exótica, con subidas y bajadas, bastante tranquila en ciertas partes, pero rápidamente cambia de ritmo y por alguna razón, John se siente feliz mientras la escucha, salió de la cama y se acercó a la sala, donde Sherlock estaba sentado junto a la ventana, tocando.

-¿Cómo se llama esa pieza- Le pregunta al pelinegro, quién se detiene por un minuto para mirar a John.

-No tiene nombre- Contesta Sherlock- Yo la escribí.

-¿Ah sí?- John no está sorprendido, es una ocurrencia común- Es hermosa.

-Gracias, la escribí pensando en alguien- Sherlock puso su violín de lado y se acercó a John- La escribí pensando en ti.

-Es hermosa, ya veo por qué- Se ríe John, y Sherlock no puede evitar la sonrisa que se apodera de sus labios, tan solo por un segundo, antes de que John lo bese- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo- Le contesta Sherlock, devolviendo sus labios al trabajo importante.


End file.
